the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
DuckTales (2017 TV series)
* }} | developer = | voices = | theme_music_composer = Mark Mueller | opentheme = "DuckTales" by Felicia Barton | composer = Dominic Lewis | country = United States | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 29 | list_episodes = | executive_producer = Matt Youngberg | producer = | editor = | runtime = 22 minutes 44 minutes | company = Disney Television Animation | distributor = | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://disneyxd.disney.com/ducktales | image_alt = Titlecard, featuring the show's protagonists and Launchpad's crashed airplane. | channel = Disney XD (2017) Disney Channel (2018–present) }} 'DuckTales' is an American comedy-adventure animated television series developed by Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones originally for Disney XD, and then later for Disney Channel. Produced by Disney Television Animation, the series is a reboot of the original 1987 series of the same name. ''DuckTales was officially announced in February 2015 and premiered on August 12, 2017 with a 44-minute special titled "Woo-oo!". The first season, which resumed on September 23, 2017, consisted of 21 further twenty-two minute episodes and a 44-minute season finale special. Before the series was released, it was renewed for a second season on March 2, 2017. The second season premiered on October 20, 2018, and included a Christmas episode under the title "Last Christmas!". On September 21, 2018, DuckTales was renewed for a third season. Premise After not speaking to each other for ten years, Scrooge McDuck is reunited with his nephew Donald Duck after he asks Scrooge to babysit his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie for the day. The presence of the newcomers rekindles Scrooge's sense of adventure, leading the group to go on many new treasure-hunting expeditions. The nephews and their new friend Webby seek the truth behind their uncles' strained relationship and the unexplained disappearance of Huey, Dewey, and Louie's mother and Donald's twin sister Della Duck. Cast The show's main voice cast includes: * David Tennant as Scrooge McDuck * Danny Pudi as Huey Duck * Ben Schwartz as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan as Louie Duck * Kate Micucci as Webby Vanderquack * Beck Bennett as Launchpad McQuack * Toks Olagundoye as Mrs. Beakley * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Production Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones grew up watching the original series, and had always wanted to develop an updated version for a newer generation. Youngberg said, "We're hoping that in thirty years, the kids who watch our show will then be bringing back the next version of DuckTales because they loved what we did so much." In May 2015, Terry McGovern, the original voice of Launchpad McQuack, stated in an interview that the entire voice cast from the original series would not be returning for the reboot, which made him "heartsick" at the news. The new voice cast for the series was revealed on December 16, 2016 in a video where they sing an a cappella version of the original theme song in promotion of the news. The following May, Lin-Manuel Miranda was announced as the voice of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera / Gizmoduck. The character was changed to being Latino due to Lin-Manuel's heritage and because Angones felt that there were not enough positive Latino superheroes. In June, more cast members, including Tony Anselmo reprising his role as Donald Duck, were announced, and during the 2017 San Diego Comic-Con, Disney announced that Darkwing Duck would also make an appearance in the TV series. The art style of the show is heavily influenced not just by Carl Barks' original Uncle Scrooge comics, but also some of Barks' paintings. The theme song, written by Mark Mueller for the 1987 series, was re-recorded for the 2017 reboot. It was arranged by Michael "Smidi" Smithand and TJ Stafford and sung by Felicia Barton. Episodes Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #F89E32 | link2 = #Season 2 (2018) | episodes2 = 25 | start2 = | end2 = }} Season 1 (2017–18) |viewers=|country=US |episodes= }} |DirectedBy = Dana Terrace John Aoshima |WrittenBy = |Aux2 = Emmy Cicierega, Ben Holm, Jason Reicher David Baker, Matthew Humphreys, Tanner Johnson |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 101–102 |Viewers = 0.28 }} |ShortSummary = Donald Duck reluctantly leaves his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie with his estranged uncle Scrooge McDuck, while he goes to a job interview. After Scrooge locks the boys in a room for making fun of him, the triplets come across Webby Vanderquack who befriends them and shows off a collection of relics and artifacts that Scrooge and Donald found during their previous adventures, only to accidentally release various ancient evils housed in them. After the kids help him to contain them, Scrooge finds his thirst for adventure rekindled and decides to take them all, along with his driver/pilot Launchpad McQuack, to find the Lost Jewel of Atlantis. However, the group are unaware that Scrooge's rival, Flintheart Glomgold (Keith Ferguson), seeks the jewel as well and has hired Donald as his sailor, leading to a race against time to claim the relic. During their quest in Atlantis, Dewey argues with Scrooge about locking them up and not wanting them around, but ultimately they reconcile. In the end, Scrooge is the one to get the Jewel, and Donald and the boys move into the McDuck Manor after an accident loses them their houseboat. Revisiting Scrooge's collection, Dewey discovers a painting of Scrooge, Donald, and the triplets' long lost mother, Della. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Emmy Cicierega, Ben Holm, Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 103 |Viewers = 0.34 |ShortSummary = Huey, Dewey and Louie decide to take Webby to Funso's Fun Zone. However, due to the fact that she was locked in the Manor for almost all her life, Webby has trouble having fun and leads the boys into trouble. Even worse, all four get captured by the Beagle Boys (Eric Bauza) in an attempt at ransoming them off to Scrooge, much to the disapproval of Ma Beagle (Margo Martindale). Meanwhile, Donald and Mrs. Beakley butt heads, but after they receive the ransom note, they work together to rescue the kids and bring them home,safely. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = David Baker, Matthew Humphreys, Tanner Johnson |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 105 |Viewers = 0.41 |ShortSummary = Scrooge decides to take Louie to his Money Bin to show him the value of a hard day's work after witnessing his laziness. While there, Louie loses Scrooge's Number One Dime and decides to use Gyro Gearloose's (Jim Rash) robotic light-bulb, Little Bulb, to get it back. However, he causes it to become a giant coin-collecting robot and has to stop him all on his own and retrieve the Dime before Scrooge notices. Meanwhile, Dewey and Webby face the McDuck Archives' dedicated keeper Mrs. Quackfaster (Susanne Blakeslee) in order to gain information on Della and solve the mystery of her disappearance. In the end, they find a note from Della – "Scrooge, I took The Spear of Selene, I'm sorry" – and decide to keep this a secret. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Emmy Cicierega, Ben Holm, Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 106 |Viewers = 0.38 |ShortSummary = After crashing Ma Beagle's birthday party, Webby and cool girl Lena (Kimiko Glenn) become friends. The extended Beagle clan eventually get their hands on Lena, but with the help of Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby sets her free. Lena is later revealed to be the niece of evil sorceress Magica De Spell, who is currently a shadow trapped in Lena's amulet. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = David Baker, Tom Owens, Vaughn Tada, Brandon Warren |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 110 |Viewers = 0.39Metcalf, Mitch (Oct 10, 2017) UPDATED: SHOWBUZZDAILY's Top 150 Saturday Cable Originals & Network Finals: 10.7.2017 Showbuzzdaily. |ShortSummary = After seeing a scary movie, Huey, Webby, and Lena explore an abandoned subway line in search of legendary creatures, the Terra-firmians, and end up trapped there with Mrs. Beakley, Louie, Dewey and Launchpad. As they struggle to escape, Launchpad becomes more and more paranoid and its up to Dewey to help him come back to his senses. Huey and Webby argue over the creatures' existence, as Huey believes only in the things written in his Junior Woodchuck Guidebook and is afraid to do anything that doesn't follow the book's instructions. In the end however, the two reconcile and find out that the creatures are actually real. In the meantime, Lena struggles to gain Mrs. Beakley's trust, while secretly receiving instructions from Magica (Catherine Tate). |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Dalton E. Grant Jr. Vaughn Tada Brandon Warren |OriginalAirDate = and October 21, 2017 respectively.}} |ProdCode = 107 |Viewers = 0.34Metcalf, Mitch (Oct 17, 2017) UPDATED: SHOWBUZZDAILY's Top 150 Saturday Cable Originals & Network Finals: 10.14.2017 Showbuzzdaily. |ShortSummary = During their search for The Temple of the Golden Cricket, Scrooge, the nephews, Webby, and Donald make a stop at a casino resort in Macaw to meet with Donald's cousin Gladstone Gander (Paul F. Tompkins). Louie starts hanging out with Gladstone, resulting in Donald competing for his nephew's attention. Meanwhile, Scrooge and the rest of the kids start looking for the exit, but the owner of the casino, Toad Liu Hai (B. D. Wong), keeps distracting the kids with different gifts. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Mark Garcia Matthew Humphreys Tanner Johnson |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 108 |Viewers = 0.32Metcalf, Mitch (Oct 24, 2017) UPDATED: SHOWBUZZDAILY's Top 150 Saturday Cable Originals & Network Finals: 10.21.2017 Showbuzzdaily. |ShortSummary = Huey and Dewey compete against each other to get the coveted internship of Duckburg's tech mogul and up-and-coming billionaire Mark Beaks (Josh Brener). Meanwhile, Scrooge reluctantly teams up with Glomgold to stop Beaks, and industrial spy Falcon Graves (Robin Atkin Downes) arrives to gain control of Beaks' top secret Project Ta-Dah. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 109 |Viewers = 0.29Metcalf, Mitch (Oct 31, 2017) UPDATED: SHOWBUZZDAILY's Top 150 Saturday Cable Originals & Network Finals: 10.28.2017 Showbuzzdaily. |ShortSummary = Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Launchpad enter an Egyptian pyramid, in search for the treasures of mummified pharaoh Toth-Ra, but become separated. Louie and Webby are imprisoned by Toth-Ra (Bassem Youssef) himself while the rest of the group try to gain the support of the leader of the pharaoh's servants, Amunet (Cree Summer). |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Mark Garcia Dalton E. Grant Jr. Kalvin Lee Calvin Suggs |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 104 |Viewers = 0.40 |ShortSummary = Scrooge, the nephews, Webby, and Launchpad spend their Christmas attempting to climb the "unclimbable" Mt. Neverrest, a task Scrooge failed at seventy-five years earlier, due to his treacherous guide George Mallardy. Launchpad is convinced by a salesman (Carlos Alazraqui) that he's dying of "ice-fever", Webby and Dewey try to accomplish the perfect sledding experience, and Huey attempts to discover Neverrest's secret: wormholes. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 112 |Viewers = 1.09 |ShortSummary = Scrooge and his family are stuck on the Island of Ithaquack, home of the Greek gods, where Dewey and Webby try to search for The Spear of Selene to uncover the mystery of Della Duck. However, Dewey struggles with coping the possibility that his mother may not have been a good person. They find out that The Spear of Selene does not belong to Selene (Nia Vardalos), Goddess of the Moon, who reveals that Della was a great person and friend. Meanwhile, Donald is dragged into a competition to settle a dispute between Scrooge and Zeus (Michael Chiklis). Storkules (Chris Diamantopoulos), Zeus' son and a former friend of Donald's, encourages him to continue adventuring, in spite of Della's disappearance. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Benjamin Balistreri Evon Freeman Mark Garcia Tanner Johnson John Ramirez |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 114 |Viewers = 0.68 |ShortSummary = Launchpad finally receives his driver's license and goes with Dewey to show Scrooge, who is busy with Gyro and his bumbling intern, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera (Lin-Manuel Miranda). Mark Beaks unveils a new self-driving car, so Launchpad challenges Beaks' invention in a car race to prove that men are better than machines. Though he loses the race, it's revealed that Beaks stole Gyro's robot technology, thanks to Fenton, who posted it on the internet; Launchpad and Fenton both apparently lose their jobs and end up humiliated. But when Scrooge, Dewey, Gyro and Beaks become trapped inside the self-driving car, it is up to Launchpad and Fenton to save them. Fenton uses Gyro's top secret project, a cybernetic suit, and becomes the robotic superhero "Gizmoduck". In the end, Launchpad gets his job back and earns Scrooge's recognition and Gyro lets Fenton use his invention permanently, while Beaks plans to get Gizmoduck for his own company. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Vaughn Tada Brandon Warren Jason Zurek |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 113 |Viewers = 0.87 |ShortSummary = Scrooge and Glomgold face off in the "Duckburg Millionaires' Club Golf Invitational" in the Scottish Highlands, assisted by Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad and Webby. However, the game is hijacked by the spirits of ancient druids and turns lethal, with petrifying mists and a couple of kelpies named Briar and Bramble (Tara Strong & Andrea Libman) attempting to have them drowned. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Mark Garcia Matthew Humphreys Tanner Johnson |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 111 |Viewers = 0.78 |ShortSummary = Huey decides to throw a birthday party for Scrooge, despite everyone warning him that Scrooge hates celebrating getting older. When Scrooge goes missing and the guests turn out to be his worst enemies, Huey decides to solve the mystery, unaware that the ghost of Scrooge's faithful butler, the long deceased Duckworth (David Kaye), is involved. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Jason Zurek Brandon Warren Vaughn Tada |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 116 |Viewers = 0.67 |ShortSummary = Lena unleashes a giant money shark in Scrooge's Money Bin to steal his Number One Dime for Magica. Meanwhile Scrooge attempts to better his public image with a televised interview, but as the shark escapes the Bin and threatens Duckburg, Scrooge's image grows even worse. Eventually Lena, torn between Magica's orders and her friendship with Webby, is able to stop the shark, saving both the ducks and the city. Upset at her niece's failure, Magica reminds Lena that her freedom is her true desire, so Lena begrudgingly decides to obey her. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Jean-Sebastien-Duclos Mark Garcia Tanner Johnson John Ramirez |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 117 |Viewers = 0.82 |ShortSummary = Scrooge reunites with his conniving ex-partner and old flame, Goldie O'Gilt (Allison Janney), and they team up to try and find the Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains. They eventually succeed, but Glomgold intervenes, seemingly causing Goldie's death, and gaining access to the gold. As Glomgold prepares to get rid of Scrooge, Goldie reappears alive, saves Scrooge, and escapes with the gold. Upon returning home, Scrooge finds a note from her saying if he ever wants any more gold in his life, he should come find her. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 115 |Viewers = 0.78 |ShortSummary =On Only Child Day, a day that Dewey made up, the nephews split up and spend the day pretending to be only children. Huey teaches Burger and Bouncer Beagle how to be good Woodchuck Scouts, Louie attempts to befriend spoiled, insane child billionaire Doofus Drake (John Gemberling), and Dewey records an episode of his own late-night talk show, "Dewey Dew-Night", as Webby attempts to keep them all together. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 118 |Viewers = 0.71 |ShortSummary = Mrs. Beakley's past as a spy is revealed, as well as her first meeting with Scrooge, after being assigned by S.H.U.S.H. director Ludwig Von Drake (Corey Burton) to track down a page from "The Great Book of Castle Dunwyn", is shown in flashbacks. After defeating a rival spy, former chemist Black Heron (April Winchell), Scrooge and Beakley are able to secure the page, containing the recipe for Gummiberry Juice. In the present, Black Heron returns to kidnap Beakley, hoping to obtain the formula, and Scrooge embarks on a mission with Webby to rescue her. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 121 |Viewers = 0.67 |ShortSummary = As the Beagle Boys take Huey hostage during a bank robbery, Fenton once again suits up as Gizmoduck, saving Huey but destroying much of the bank. After getting scolded by Gyro, and with his "M'Ma", Police Officer Cabrera (Selenis Leyva), nagging him for not having a proper job, Fenton accepts an offer to start working for Mark Beaks' company Waddle. After noticing the hero's rising popularity however, Beaks decide to take over the role himself, but the suit malfunctions, and Fenton saves the day. Impressed by his courage, Scrooge hires Fenton/Gizmoduck to protect Duckburg, using an improved suit. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Jean-Sebastien Duclos Kathryn Marusik Jason Reicher Fill Marc Sagadraca |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 120 |Viewers = 0.70 |ShortSummary = Magica overhears Scrooge deciding to hide his Number One Dime in his bin of dangerous objects to keep it safe. So she forces Lena to make Webby take her to the bin to obtain the dime. After dreaming of Magica hurting Webby, Lena decides to stop listening to her aunt. She attempts to expose Magica to Scrooge, before Magica possesses her body with her growing powers and swears to seek the dime herself. Meanwhile, Louie tries to convince Huey and Dewey that Tenderfeet (Sam Riegel), a Bigfoot that they found, is a con. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Vaughn Tada Brandon Warren Jason Zurek |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 119 |Viewers = 0.63 |ShortSummary = Scrooge gets his newly acquired treasure looted by captain Don Karnage (Jamie Camil) and his show tune-singing sky pirate crew. Dewey, feeling ignored, sneaks into the pirate ship to get his alpaca wool hat back. He then convinces the pirates to stage a mutiny against Karnage and becomes the new captain. Following another attack on the McDuck plane, Dewey is reconciled with his family, and helps them regain Scrooge's treasures, leaving Don Karnage blaming Dewey for humiliating him. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Vaughn Tada Brandon Warren Jason Zurek |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 122 |Viewers = 0.73 |ShortSummary = To get to the treasure of the Knights Templar, Scrooge pays his parents Fergus and Downy (Graham McTavish & Ashley Jensen) a visit. Because of his strained relationship with his father however, Scrooge sets out to find it himself. Along the way, he discovers that his father gave his Number-One Dime to the ditch digger who gave it to him as a gift, "self-reliance", and the two reconcile. Meanwhile, Dewey struggles with trying to keep his search for his mother a secret from Huey and Louie. Upon Dewey’s eventual confession, Huey and Louie are heartbroken, but eventually forgive him. Working together, they find an image of The Spear of Selene. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |Aux2 = Jean-Sebastien Duclos Sam King Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 123 |Viewers = 0.73 |ShortSummary = On the way to another adventure, Scrooge accidentally crashes the plane, The Sunchaser, on a mountaintop, leaving it balancing on the precipice and causing him to get into an argument with Mrs. Beakley about how he regularly endangers the kids. Meanwhile, the ducklings continue their investigation of Della Duck, but the adults eventually stumble upon it. After Dewey seriously endangered himself for a clue, Scrooge reveals the truth: Della dissapeared in space while piloting a spaceship he build for her, The Spear of Selene, causing Donald to cut ties with him. The ducklings then start blaming Scrooge and the resulting argument causes the plane to crash. Once home, the triplets move back in with Donald while Mrs. Beakley takes Webby with her on an extended vacation, leaving Scrooge in solitude. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} |DirectedBy = Matthew Humphreys Tanner Johnson |WrittenBy = |Aux2 = Vince Aparo Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm Vaughn Tada Brandon Warren Jason Zurek |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 124–125 |Viewers = 0.72 |ShortSummary = With Scrooge abandoned by his family, Magica – possessing Lena's body and empowered by a lunar eclipse – strikes at him and breaks out of her prison within his dime. Meanwhile, Webby, Launchpad and Mrs. Beakley convince Donald and the triplets forgive Scrooge. However, just then Magica reveals herself to all of Duckburg by releasing everyone's shadows and having them join her cause. Joined by Gyro, Fenton, Little Bulb, and Manny the Headless Man-Horse, Donald - equipped with a voice box (Don Cheadle) - Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad fight back against Magica, while the ducklings search for Lena's assistance. At her home, they discover she's actually a shadow created by Magica, and they rush to the Money Bin to stop her. Eventually, with Lena sacrificing herself, Magica is stripped of her magic and flees. While Webby mourns Lena's appearant death, unaware she merged with her shadow, the family reunites and a newscast on their heroics is watched by Della (Paget Brewster), who is stranded on the Moon. |LineColor = FFEF00 }} }} Season 2 (2018) |viewers=|country=US |episodes= |Aux2 = Vince Aparo Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 201 |Viewers = 0.58 |ShortSummary = Exhausted from the family's constant adventuring, in addition to being bad at it, Louie attempts to avoid another one by proposing a family game night at home, causing Scrooge's winning mentality to kick in. Meanwhile, Gyro has discovered a species of miniature people, the Gyropudlians, living at McDuck Manor and invented a shrink-ray to make contact with them. However, the prospect of not being safe from adventuring even while at home causes Louie to snap and use the shrink-ray on Gyro to keep him quiet. He then convinces Huey to help him keep the others in the dark about the increasingly hostile Gyropudlians, but things escalate during a game of "Scroogeopoly". In the end, Louie steps up and saves the day, causing him to gain Scrooge's respect. |LineColor = F89E32 }} |Aux2 = Stephanie Gonzaga Vaughn Tada Brandon Warren Jason Zurek |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 202 |Viewers = 0.60 |ShortSummary = Huey and Dewey trick Launchpad into taking them to visit Donald's oddball cousin, Fethry Duck (Tom Kenny), who is apparently a scientist working at one of Scrooge's marine stations. Fethry takes the boys underwater, where they, after barely escaping a group of sea worms, end up in a janitor’s closet. They then discover that Fethry is actually just the station's caretaker and turn to leave, but are suddenly attacked by a sea monster. In the end, Huey calms the monster by singing to it and Fethry realizes it's actually his former pet krill, Mitzi, who was mutated by hydro-thermal vents. After returning to the surface, Fethry decides to become an actual scientist and leaves with Mitzi while Huey and Dewey meet up with Launchpad, who spent the time re-acquainting with an old flame, Oceanika (Jennifer Hale). |LineColor = F89E32 }} |Aux2 = Jean-Sebastien Duclos Mike Morris Sam King |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 203 |Viewers = 0.52 |ShortSummary = Glomgold has been missing for four months following the events of "The Shadow War!", during which time he is replaced by Zan Owlson (Natasha Rothwell) as his company's CEO. He is found with amnesia by fishermen, Fisher and Mann (John DiMaggio & Grey Griffin) and adopts a new identity as the fisherman "Duke Baloney". Louie and Webby soon stumble upon him and investigate, only to find no record on Glomgold from before he moved to Duckburg. They then take Scrooge to meet him, but he decides to let him be, as he is happy. However, Glomgold regains his memory after hitting his head: born "Duke Baloney"; he was a shoeshine boy who did Scrooge's shoes and was paid with a dime to teach him self-reliance, only for him to feel cheated instead and create his "Glomgold" persona to get revenge. He then returns to his company and makes a bet with Scrooge: whoever is richer by the end of the year gets the loser's company. |LineColor = F89E32 }} |Aux2 = Vince Aparo Emmy Cicierega Ben Holm |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 204 |Viewers = 0.55 |ShortSummary = The family visits a Brazilian town to celebrate the mysterious festival, "The Feast of The Flower." While at the festival, Donald reunites with his old friends, José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles (Bernardo de Paula & Arturo Del Puerto). Finding that they each live a successful life, Donald pretends to be a billionaire to impress them, with Scrooge and Huey playing along. Meanwhile, Webby tries to get Dewey and Louie to fully experience the festival, but they just want to take pictures. They all soon discover that the town's friendly locals are all part of a giant carnivorous plant. After Donald tells the truth, and finds that his friends also lied, The Three Caballeros reunite to fight the plant with music. |LineColor = F89E32 }} |Aux2 = Stephanie Gonzaga Vaughn Tada Brandon Warren |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 205 |Viewers = 0.57 |ShortSummary = Louie was been trying to start his own company, but can not decide on what kind. Meanwhile, Donald rents out a room on his houseboat and and is surprised his renter is Storkules, who was kicked out by his father. However, a flock of harpies followed him to Duckburg and start wreaking havoc. Seeing this as an opportunity, Louie starts a monster-control business, Harb-B-Gone, with Huey, Webby, and Storkules, rounding-up the harpies for a fee. However, Storkules secretly stores them on the houseboat and they eventually break free and take-off with it. In the end, Harb-B-Gone recaptures them and Louie, realizing his success came at others' expense, disbands the business and gives the harpies to Scrooge to use as laborers. |LineColor = F89E32 }} |Aux2 = Jean-Sebastien Duclos Sam King Jason Reicher |OriginalAirDate = |ProdCode = 206 |Viewers = 0.53 |ShortSummary = The family is celebrating Christmas, except for Scrooge and Dewey. In actuality though, Scrooge secretly goes back in time every Christmas to revisit his best parties with the Ghosts of Christmas Past (Jack McBrayer), Present (Bill Fagerbakke), and Future. However, he eventually realizes that the real fun of Christmas is spending it with family and decides to go back to the present. Past, on the other hand, does not want to let go of their good times together and traps him in time, but Scrooge outsmarts him and escapes. Meanwhile Dewey, who secretly followed Scrooge to the past, ends up facing a wendigo with a younger Donald (Russi Taylor) and Della. They manage to capture it, after which it's revealed to be Past. Scrooge, who arrives to take Dewey back home, then makes up with Past and they all return to the present to spend Christmas with the family. In the meantime on the Moon, Della gives everyone her best wishes as she continues to repair her spaceship. |LineColor = F89E32 }} }} Online shorts Welcome to Duckburg! Released through the Disney XD YouTube channel ahead of the show's premiere, these shorts spotlight several characters. | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADFF2F }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADFF2F }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADFF2F }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADFF2F }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADFF2F }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADFF2F }} }} 30 Things Recycling an idea used for promotion of the Disney Channel original movie Zombies, these shorts feature the kids listing off thirty things they like. Concurrent with the show's move from Disney XD to the Disney Channel, these and all subsequent shorts were released through the Disney Channel YouTube channel. | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFD27F }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFD27F }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFD27F }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFD27F }} }} Webby Reacts These shorts are "reaction videos" featuring Webby watching another Disney Channel show. | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFB6C1 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = FFB6C1 }} }} The World's Longest Deathtrap! This five-part serial sees Webby and Dewey caught in an incredibly slow-moving deathtrap. | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B19CD9 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B19CD9 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B19CD9 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B19CD9 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = B19CD9 }} }} Fly This was a cross promotional short between Disney and electronic music producer Marshmello using his song "Fly" which he had previously released on March 8, 2018. The video was simultaneously aired on Disney Channel and released through Marshmello's YouTube channel and depicts Scrooge, Donald and the kids traveling through space and encountering an animated Marshmello who fittingly lives on a marshmallow planet. | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 6A4794 }} }} Dewey Dew-Night! Episodes of Dewey's home-made "Dewey Dew-Night!" talk show, as introduced in the episode "Day of the Only Child!" | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADD8E6 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADD8E6 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADD8E6 }} | OriginalAirDate = | ShortSummary = | LineColor = ADD8E6 }} }} Release Broadcast The 44 minute pilot, titled Woo-oo!, premiered on August 12 at 12:00 AM and was repeated consecutively for the next 24 hours. Two days later on August 14, the pilot was also released on YouTube. The pilot also aired on Disney Channel on September 17, 2017. The series officially premiered on September 23, 2017, coinciding with the original show's 30th anniversary. On May 1, 2018, the show moved to the Disney Channel, with new episodes airing on Fridays beginning May 4, 2018. In Canada, the pilot premiered on Disney XD on August 12 and the full series started on September 23, 2017. In Australia and New Zealand, the show premiered on Disney Channel on October 13, 2017. In the United Kingdom and Ireland, the pilot premiered on Disney Channel on November 4, 2017. The full series debuted on March 1, 2018 on Disney XD. In Indonesia, the show is aired on RCTI from July 8, 2018. Marketing On March 10, 2017, a trailer for the series aired on Disney Channel during the premiere of Tangled: Before Ever After, and on June 14, 2017, the title sequence for the series, featuring a re-recording of the theme song written by Mark Mueller and performed by Felicia Barton, was released. Home media A DVD titled Woo-oo! was released on December 19, 2017. The DVD contains the pilot episode and all 6 Welcome to Duckburg shorts. A second DVD titled Destination Adventure! was released on June 5, 2018. It contains the episodes The Beagle Birthday Massacre!, The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra!, The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest!, The Spear of Selene!, The Missing Links of Moorshire!, and Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!, as well as 2 episodes of the original 1987 series previously unreleased on DVD (New Gizmo Kids on the Block and Ducky Mountain High). Critical reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reports an approval rating of 100% based on 10 reviews, with an average rating of 9.0/10. IGN's Chris Hayner gave the series premiere, Woo-oo!, a score of 8.5 out of 10, stating that the reboot "may be aimed at modern young audiences but there's no denying the heart and adventurous spirit it gets from the original series." Disney comics creator Don Rosa, primarily known for his Uncle Scrooge comic sub-series The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, has expressed his dislike of the DuckTales reboot series, claiming that it bears "virtually no resemblance whatsoever" to Barks' original comics.https://mobile.twitter.com/fourhman/status/911679205221466114?s=09 Printed media An ongoing comic series based on the show is being published by IDW Publishing, with Joe Caramagna, Joey Cavalieri and Steve Behling sharing writing duties, and Luca Usai, Gianfranco Florio and others providing the art. Ducktales #0 was released on July 19, 2017, and #1 of the monthly series followed on September 27. In 2018, Disney Press published "DuckTales: Solving Mysteries and Rewriting History!", a companion book covering the majority of season one, as seen from the perspective of Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby. It is written by Rob Renzetti and one of the shows writers, Rachel Vine. List of comics published Notes References }} External links * * Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:2017 animated television series debuts Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated science fiction television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:Donald Duck television series Category:DuckTales Category:Animated television series reboots Category:Television series by Disney Television Animation Category:Television series set in fictional populated places